What You Are
by Silvertail5
Summary: While Cody is injured, Zack asks himself what his twin is to him. Not twincest! Just brotherly fluff.


**I'm taking a short break from writing "Search and Rescue" but, I haven't given up on it. Rare reviews kinda ruin the confidence in the story :/ meh. No twincest (I'm not twincest fan, it's just gross) just brotherly fluff. Also the **_**italics**_** are the memories of the event.**

* * *

><p>Zack walked through the parking lot. He was heading to the hospital to see his twin, Cody. He couldn't believe Cody had gotten hurt. <em>Zack should sue the construction worker who let the board fall. He should also blame himself for letting this happen. He should have seen gravity pulling the board and letting it tackle Cody's head.<em>

Zack walked up to the attendant. "I'm here to see Cody Martin," he announced.

"Zack Martin?" she asked. He nodded.

"He's up in Floor 3, room 83B."

"Thank you."

He walked to the empty elevator and pressed the 3 button.

_Cody was rushed to the hospital. The board left a hard bump on his head and blood was seeping out from the wound on his forehead. He crashed on the floor. Zack ran to his side and dialed 9-1-1. The ambulance came several minutes later, but to Zack, they felt like hours._

The elevator stopped and three separate paths, A, B, and C, came up. He took the B path and went through the numbers. At last he found the number 83B. He entered and saw two hospital beds. One of them was empty and the other had the doctor checking on the patient. Cody!

"You must be Zack Martin, Cody's brother," the doctor greeted. "I'm Dr. Howard."

"How's Cody?"

"He's still unconscious, but he should be fine. He just has a mild concussion, nothing too serious. He was lucky the board only fell from the second story."

Zack nodded. "I'll leave you two alone for a while," the doctor said. He headed out the door.

"Thanks," Zack replied as Dr. Howard closed the door behind him.

Zack sat in the chair next to his brother. He noticed Cody had large bandages covering the side of his forehead. His face had a gentle frown and his skin was pale.

Zack wondered if Cody knew he loved him. Sure he always picked on Cody, but Zack has always loved his brother. It hurt to see him like this, not knowing what's going on in his surroundings. He pressed his hand against Cody's cold wrists.

"Cody, please open your eyes. I can't bear to lose you, you're my one and only brother, and nothing can replace you."

Zack lied his head on the back of the chair and stared at Cody's unaware sleep. His eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep.

~.::.~

Zack opened his eyes. How long has he been out? He checked the time and it said 3:05. Visiting hours end at 5:00. Yet Cody still hasn't opened his eyes.

He stood up and began to head out. He was going to get some water when a hoarse whisper came from the back. "Zack?"

He turned around and saw Cody's blue eyes opened halfway, still woozy over his unconsciousness. "Cody, you're awake." He greeted cheerfully and rushed back to his twin's side.

Cody looked confused. He looked around and saw the hospital room. "Where am I?" he asked.

"You're in the hospital," Zack explained. "A construction worker let a board fall on you, so you were rushed to the hospital. You're going to be fine."

Cody tried to sit up, but his face squinted in pain and he rubbed his head with his hand. Zack pushed him back down.

"Don't try to stand up, you have a concussion. It's best for you to get some rest."

"I'm thirsty…" Cody murmured.

Zack turned around and left. He got some water from the water fountain and got a cup for Cody. He returned and gave Cody the water.

"Thanks," he said. He took a sip, then set the water down.

"Why are you doing this though? I thought you didn't care about me."

It hit Zack hard like a bullet going through his chest. He didn't mean to let Cody believe he hated his twin, he does care. This is his chance to tell him that.

"But I _do_ care," he said gently. "Cody, you're my brother, my twin, my best friend. You're the only one who's there when I need someone. You help me with my homework and you give me advice. Without you, what would I be? A nobody, just simply a womanizer. You're as much as I need in life and I would die if I lose you."

Cody gave him a subtly surprised look. "You really do care?"

"Of course I do."

Small tears came out of Cody's eyes. He sit up and requested a hug. Zack accepted and gave him and awkward hug, with Cody sitting and Zack standing. "I love you bro," he whispered to Cody's ear.

"Love you too." Cody murmured.

"Now get some rest, I'll come to check on you later."

Zack walked to the door and smiled at his twin. He closed the door and headed home.

* * *

><p><strong>Too much brotherly fluff? Sorry, I think I went a little OOC there XD fail. I try though : It's just a little hard since I don't own the series and if I did, I would have gave a little more brother moments.**

**Isobsessedwithsiblingfluffish XD**

**Hope you enjoyed, please review.**

**~Windfeather**


End file.
